Tickling(Kataang)
by pantheman970
Summary: Aang attacked Katara with a kiss in an alley and Katara is looking for payback.Takes place some days before the Rift trilogy


Hi, this is my first fanfict ,so it might not be perfect. But I will get better…

Enough of me, now…. Enjoy

It takes place ,some days before the Rift

….

Everyone was waiting for the decision of the mayor of Yu Dao, if they to co-operate with the Earth kingdom ,or not… But ,that was not the concern of two certain people ,who were holding hands and walking down the mean road, towards the house they were staying. The politics of Yu Dao was not a concern, for them right were thinking only one thing: each other. We are talking about ,two war heroes ,Avatar Aang and Katara of the Southern Water tribe .But those titles were not used among them . To them each other was Aang or Katara, or Sweetie, because they were very much in love with each other. The weather was mostly good with some clouds on the horizon. As they were walking, people would look at them. Some with respect others with hatred .

Katara noticed that ''Aang, people are looking at us''. Aang didn't answer .''AANG''Katara said more loudly. Aand didn't even steered.''Aang ,are you ok?''Katara looked worried. At that eject time they were about to pass an alley ,Aang pushed Katara at the alley wall ,got his hands behind her and kissed her on the lips for some seconds and them pooled away

''Aand, why did you do that?''Katara asked

''Why, was it bad?''Aang replied

''No, of course I liked it, you know I can not get enough of your kisses….'' But she was cut short by once again Aang's lips. Katara did not complain of course , but instead accepted the kiss.

''I did that in order to saw you that ,when I am with you I only look at you!, Plus that I can't get enough of your kisses too'' Aang said

''Really?''Katara said puzzled

''Of course, silly,I love you very much and you know that,so I will always try and get you to understand that , at every given moment ''Aang answered

''You know ,you are so sweet , right ''Katara said as she kissed him on the cheek

''I try'' Aang said blushing

''Now after your love attack ,can we go house ,Sweetie?. Sokka will kill you!''Katara asked

''I am not afraid ,you know!'' Aang said

''Really?'' Katara looked at him with a grin. At that eject time they so Sokka throw the crowd. Freighted they started running towards the house. As they got in the house, Katara started laughing . ''What so funny''Aang asked. ''The mighty Avatar is afraid a warrior''Katara said while laughing. ''But you ran too''Aang said as he got his hands to intertie with hers. Seconds later Sokka came running through the door with Toph behind him. ''WHERE YOU TWO WERE''Sokka shouted.

''Here''. Katara said calmly.

''You are lying''Sokka answered back

''No she doesn't''Toph said to Sokka

''Are you sure?''Sokka looked puzzled

''Yes!Now , what are we going to do?''Toph said

''So , Sokka ,why do not take Toph for a walk around the town?''Ktara said

''And what if I do not want to?''Sokka said

''Yes''Toph followed Sokka's answer

But them Katara caught Toph and whispered to her

''Please Toph, Please!''

''What are you up to Katara?''Topk asked

''Nothing I just want to pass time with Aang!Please!''Katara said

''Ok, but you awe me, a lot''Toph said

''Thanks!''Katara said exited

''Ok, Sokka , I really want to go for a walk, so you are going to take me . NOW!''Toph said while taking Sokka from the arm

''Ok fine , But what will you and Aang do?''Sokka asked

''We are tired. I have some work to do and Katara will read a book''Aang said

''Ok but who assures me that you want do anything silly while we are away?''Sokka asked with curiosity

''Are you crazy, Sokka ,me and Aand will not do anything ''Katara answered with anger

''And what will happen if I do not''Sokka replied

''Then I will tell Suki that….''But before Katara could finish her sentence Sokka was already out with Toph.

''So ,am going to get to do some scrolls to do. Bye''Aang smiled while he kissed Katara in the cheek and went up stairs. Katara was watching Aang going up stairs. As he disappeared ,she took a book and began to wonder how she was going to get payback from time pated and Aang came downstairs and rapped his hands around Katara's waist.

''What are you doing?''Aang asked

''I am just reading a book''Katara said while she looked at him with a smile.

''Do you care for some company?''Aang said

''Of course'' Katara answered with a grin

''What are you planning?Sokka said not to do anything silly''said Aang with a grin

''Nothing…''Aang looked at her

''Nothing really. Now go get your book!''Katara said while looking as if she was a bit angry

'' ''Aang answered

Aang went to grad a book , but as he came back and sat at the cough close to Katara, she attacked him ,and started to tickle him..

''Katara, stop….stop….''Aang was trying to say while giggling

''No ,this is my revenge for what you did before''Katara said while she was tickling Aang harder

''As you wish''And as Aang said that he flipped Katara and he stared tickled her

''Oh, this how you play then ,ok''Katara said giggling and she took the water from the plant and tried to froze Aang on the wall ,but could not and started to run upstairs

''Come here''Ang said playfully

''No''Katara answered while runed from Aang .

But Aang ,because he used airbending ,he caught her and pushed her into her room ,on her bed and was about to kiss her ,but Katara put a finger on his lips inches before his lips touched hers.

''You cheated''Katara said.

''I could not resist you''Aang said blushing

'' Now can I continue, stop teasing me''.Aang said

''And what if I do not want to?, what will you do then Avatar?''Katara said giggling.

''I know you want to ''And he took away her finger and kissed her with passion. Katara pulled in,and after some time ,they both pulled away with their foreheads still touching , Katara said'' You know, that you are a great kisser , don't you?''

.''I know, that's why ,you could not resist me''Aang answered.''That and why I love you. A lot!''Katara said .

''Me too''Aang said and kissed her with passion, while Katara putted her hands behing his neck to too put more passion on the kiss , while Aang putted his hands behinds her back. After they pulled away Katara said''I am tired, I want to sleep, will you sleep with me?''.

''Oh, didn't had in mind to leave!''Aang replied.

''But aren't you afraid of Sokka''Katara said

''As long as I am with you , I am not afraid of anything''

''Ok then'' Then Katara used his torso as a pillow and before she and Aang drifted to sleep Katara said''I love you'' and Anag replied ''I know, I love you too, goodnight, Sweetie''.

''Goodnight, Aang'' and they drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

…..

I will only tell you one thing: WRITING FANFICTION IS HARD

But do not forged to review and said if I did anything wrong so I will improve

Thank you!

P.S.(those were three things)


End file.
